princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Prelude to a Revolution (Single)
Prelude to a Revolution (革命への前奏曲（プレリュード）) is the opening for the New Prince of Tennis OVA series. It is sung by Junichi Suwabe, which is Atobe Keigo's voice actor. Along with this single a limited edition single will also be released on October 4, 2014 containing 2 bonus tracks. Regular Edition #Prelude to a Revolution #Prelude to a Revolution (Original Karaoke) Limited Edition #Prelude to a Revolution #Charm Point wa Naki Bokuro ~ Hyoutei All Stars Version ~ #Prelude to a Revolution (Original Karaoke) #Charm Point wa Naki Bokuro ~ Hyoutei All Stars Version ~ (Original Karaoke) Lyrics Kanji= 天もぶち抜くほど　高く挟(えぐ)って行け 情熱に火を点けてみろ その双眼(め)に映しだせ　未来を手に入れろ 運命さえ蹴散らせよ T・R・Y 限界なんてモノ存在しない 進化は加速する 挑め　戦え　ブッちぎれ 立てよ　行けよ　振り返るな 0(ゼロ)を∞(無限大)に変えて　美(み)せろ 革命を起こせ!　世界は待っちゃくれない 諦めなんてごまかしじゃ許さねえ このままじゃ　終われない　さあ 絶望にまみれた屈辱の底で 拾いあげた希望にそう　しがみつけばいい 命を滾(たぎ)らせて　革命しろ!! 地を這う悔しさを　心臓にぶち込め アドレナリン浴びてみろ チャンスを見逃すな　明日を奪い獲れ 迷ってるヒマなんかない F・L・Y 恐れるモノはたった1つ 退化はあり得ない 怒(いか)れ噛みつけ　咆えたてろ 追えよ　飛べよ　引き返すな 完璧なまでに　超えて　魅せろ 革命を狙え!　まだ誰も見たことない 烈(はげ)しい試練という名の敵がいる こうでなきゃ　始まらねえ　ああ 暴れだした感情を叩きつけろ 満たされるまでまっすぐ　突っ走ろうぜ ぜんぶをブッ潰せ　革命しろ!! 革命を起こせ!　世界は待っちゃくれない 諦めなんてごまかしじゃ許さねえ このままじゃ　終われない　さあ 絶望にまみれた屈辱の底で 拾いあげた希望にそう　しがみつけばいい 命を滾(たぎ)らせて　革命しろ!! |-| Romaji= Ten mo buchi nuku hodo takaku egutte yuke jounetsu ni hi o tsukete miro sono me ni utsushi dase mirai o te ni irero unmei saeke chirase yo T・R・Y Genkai nante mono sonzai shinai shinka wa kasoku suru idome tatakae butchigire tateyo yukeyo furikaeru na zero o bugendai ni kaete misero Kakumei o okose! Sekai wa maccha kurenai akirame nante gomakashi ja yurusanee kono mamaja owarenai saa zetsubou ni mamireta kutsujoku no soko de hiroi ageta kibou ni sou shigami tsukeba ii inochi o tagira sete kakumei shiro!! Ji o hau kuyashi-sa o shinzou ni buchikome adorenarin abite miro chansu o minogasu na ashita o ubaitore mayotteru hima nankanai F・L・Y Osoreru mono wa tatta hitotsu taika wa arienai ikare kami tsuke hoe tatero oeyo tobeyo hikikaesu na kanpeki na made ni koete misero Kakumei o nerae! Mada dare mo mita kotonai hageshii shiren to iu na no teki ga iru kou denakya hajimaranee aa abaredashita kanjou o tataki tsukero mita sareru made massugu tsuppa shirou ze zenbu o buttsu buse kakumei shiro!! Kakumei o okose! Sekai wa matcha kurenai akirame nante gomakashi ja yurusanee kono mamaja owarenai saa zetsubou ni mamireta kutsujoku no soko de hiroi ageta kibou ni sou shigami tsukeba ii inochi o tagira sete kakumei shiro!! |-| English= Cut so high you pierce the heavens Light a fire in your passion Get the future that's reflected in your eyes Even kick away your fate T・R・Y There are no such things as limits You'll evolve even faster Challenge, fight, win Stand up, go forward, don't look back Change zero into infinity Cause a revolution! The world won't wait for you Pretending to give up is unacceptable It won't end like this, so In the depths of humiliation smeared with despair, you can find hope, pick it up and hold it tight Letting your existence overflow, revolutionize!! The creeping regrets strike at your heart Bathe in the adrenaline Don't miss this chance, seize tomorrow There's no time to hesitate F・L・Y There's only one thing to fear You must not get weaker Chew the anger and swallow it Chase it, fly, don't turn back Until you're perfect, exceed yourself Aim for revolution! There are enemies called "hard trials" that no one has yet seen If it's not like this, nothing starts, Aa Keep striking your raging emotions Dash straight forward until you are satisfied Beat everything down, revolutionize!! Cause a revolution! The world won't wait for you Pretending to give up is unacceptable It won't end like this, so In the depths of humiliation smeared with despair, you can find hope, pick it up and hold it tight Letting your existence overflow, revolutionize!! Navigation Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Lyrics Category:Theme Songs